First day
by Prettylildevil
Summary: It's your first day at Impact contains several superstar appearances. -Reader point of view- (FINALLY Done!)
1. Now what?

Ok so I've seen a few of these types of stories but none in wrestling (if there are some, my mistake). This is from the readers point of view and you get to make choices by going to different chapters. This is my first try at something like this so if I mess something up you can tell me and please do so.

* * *

You had dreamed of this day of this moment your whole life. It had been your only dream for most of your life and now it had finally come true. You had been so nervous that you had gone to the gym to blow off a little energy but the show was still over three hours away.

Glancing down at your watch for the fifth time in two minutes, you huff and decide that you have to do something other than just sit around in the hallway. But what should you do.

In your bag there's that book you had just started, you could read or listen to some music on your iPod. Shot you put your bag in the locker room.

Your stomach growls, maybe you should go to catering for a bite to eat.

Or you saw some of the wrestlers heading out to the ring. You could go spar with someone.

Anything would be better than just staring at your watch. But what should you do?

Go to the locker room (chapter 2)

Head to catering (chapter 3)

Go out to the ring (chapter 4)

* * *

Chapters 2-4 will be up in about a week.


	2. Locker room

You decide to go get your bag from the locker room. As you walk down the hall you twirl a strand of hair and try not to worry about your match. "It'll be fine" you murmur under your breath "I just need to relax."

Reaching the knock-outs' dressing room you let a deep breath "Just relax, yeah right."

As you enter the brightly lit room you hear someone talking. The voice is coming from a tall woman with jet black wavy hair tumbling down her back. Your heart skips a beat. Of course you would run into her.

It's Tara, the knock-outs' champion. She's talking on her cell phone across the room by an open locker you guess is hers, which just so happens to be only two over from yours. You know she has a temper not to be messed with but, hey maybe she won't be that bad in person?

Should you go get your bag or just leave?

Go to your locker (chapter 5)

Leave

Catering (chapter3)

Ring (Chapter 4)


	3. Catering

Getting something to eat sounds good, you chose to head over to catering. You pass a few people on your way. Most of them look very busy but a couple smile or say hey. You begin to wonder if they're saying it because you're new or if TNA is just really friendly company.

Stepping outside you immediately spot the tables where people are sitting and chatting. A little to the left of them is a slightly longer table where plates of fish, vegetables and fruits are set up. Being that you haven't personal met anyone you see sitting at any of the tables you guess you'll be sitting alone at least for tonight.

Farther to the left you see a cooler with no one except a very slim man standing by it. He has long multi-colored hair, the TNA world title on his shoulder and appears to want to be alone. But hey talking with the guy who's the top of the food chain around here couldn't hurt right?

Grab some food and sit alone (chapter 6)

Go to water cooler (chapter 7)

Leave

Go to locker room (chapter 2)

Head to the ring (chapter 4)


	4. Ring

Every bit of training helps right? So you decide to head out to the ring to try and find someone to spar with. It's a short trip down the ramp to the ring but on the way you can't help but think about the not so short trip that had brought you here. You stop at the end of the ramp for second to look over the soon to be packed arena.

"Hey" somebody calls from the ring. It has a very heavy southern accent and also sounds a bit out of breath. You turn to the ring and see Mickie James standing on the second turnbuckle her light brown hair in a high ponytail. She's in shorts with a tee-shirt. Standing behind her was Brooke Tessmacher who is in almost in exact same get-up. "Wanna help us out?"

Say "yeah" (chapter 8)

Say "Thanks but no thanks"

Catering (chapter 3)

Locker room (chapter 2)


	5. Go to your locker

Tara doesn't seem to notice you so you decide you should just go get your bag. Even if she does see you so what, right? She's talking about flowers or something to do with them so you guess she's talking to Jesse as you walk over to the locker you had put your bag into before heading over to the gym.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time but now you begin to wonder why you put a combination lock on there. You can barely remember what the numbers are. Just as you spin the lock one final time Tara suddenly stops talking. Maybe Jesse made her mad? Or told her to shut up? Not likely.

"I'll have to call you back" she says as you open your locker slowly so it won't creak.

You grab your bag and close back the locker tossing the cheap lock in it instead on putting it back on. Slinging bag over your shoulder you decide to go out of the locker room, away from Tara and then fish out your IPOD or book. As you turn to leave Tara calls out your name stopping you. From you experience in the wrestling business you known that when the champ talks to you, you'd better listen. She steps over in front of you blocking your path. You can hear her heels clacking with each step she takes.

"So you're the new talent huh?"

"Yeah" you say in in voice with is set half way between nervous and confident. You know all the hard work you've put into getting here but she's still every imitating.

She looks you straight in eye and smirks "So you think you can just slide on by me? You think I wouldn't notice how you think you can come in here and be a knockout? You are not a knockout sweetheart, your nothing." Her dark brown eyes narrow a bit before she says "Unless you want my help?"

Except her help (chapter 9)

Stand up to her (chapter 10)


	6. Sit alone

Your stomach growls and you decide to just bite the bullet and sit alone for tonight. While walking over to the table where all the food is set up you pass Austin Aires as he appears to be relaying something to AJ styles, he looks up and flashes you a small grin. What could he be up to?

The food is all healthy of course but, in addition to the salad you quickly cobble together you get a piece of plain angel food cake. Sure it's plain but, it's sweet and it just might help you relax a little before your debut.

As you turn back toward the tables to try and find a place to sit Aries walks pass you, the grin from before completely gone now. You shrug it off as you do find a table where no one is sitting. It's littered with paper plates, cups and cutler.

You sit down and start to eat. "Now why didn't I bring a book or something? This feels so awkward sitting here alone" you think to yourself.

Suddenly ODB walks up to you flask in hand and sits down across the table from you. A ranch dressing stained plate falls off the table as she does. She doesn't seem to notice and once you get a good look of her face you can almost tell why. Heavy bags are set under each of her slightly blood shot eyes, her usual smile nowhere to be found. Also you notice something else missing, something that you know for a fact she didn't loss in a match, her Knockouts' tag team belt.

She looks over at you after taking a long drink from whatever is it that flask of hers. You can already tell what she's going to ask you. Her husband, her tag team partner can no longer be there for her. She must have a match and she must want you to be her partner.

Talk to her (chapter 11)

Leave

Locker room (2)

Ring (4)


	7. Go to the water cooler

You really just feel thirsty. Plus it's not like you could eat being that your stomach is basically in knots. So you decide to just head over to cooler and grab a bottle of water to sip on.

As you walk over to it you spot Austin Aries whispering to AJ Styles. He looks over to you with a slight smile on his lips but his eyes glaring. After a second he goes back to talking with Styles and you continue over to the water cooler.

You get to the cooler and open it up. Hardy has his black clad back to you. He really seems like he just wants to be alone. You cannot remember anything that would cause him to be so cold. But, hey maybe he's just having a bad day.

As you take your first sip he turns around. You had seen his face paint on Impact before, so seeing he's face covered in bright green and dark blue paint is no big deal. But when he opens his eyes you can't help but jump a bit.

"Hey" he says in a very calm voice.

Say "Hi" (Chapter12)

Leave

Locker room (2)

The ring (4)

Get something to eat (6)


	8. Say Yeah

"Yeah sure" you answer as you get up onto the ring and walk over to the two brunettes. Mickie hops down from the turnbuckle. Brooke leans against the ropes before saying "I'll play referee. K?"

James walks over to you and you two nod. Tessmacher raises her right hand slowly before swiftly dropping it.

You and Mickie lock up. You push your hardest and are able to shove her into the corner. She smiles at you before you both lock up again. The two of you spar for a while, grappling mostly.

As you're pulled into a head lock by Mickie, Tessmacher looked over at the ramp. She taped Mickie on the shoulder and pointed over to where she had been looking. You glance over to the ramp.

Knockouts' champion Tara was walking down to the ring, Madison Rayne was at her side. Both of them were wearing smirks. You look over at the two others in the ring with you. Mickie was staring a hole through Tara and Brooke was looking straight at Mickie. She places a hand of James' shoulder causing the southerner to break her gaze.

"Hello Mickie" Tara says as she starts up the steps. You suddenly notice that all of the ring crew is up by the entrance hole. No one is down by the ring except you, Mickie, Brooke, Tara and Madison.

Went you look back to the four other girls are all in the corner. The raven-haired champion is still smirking like crazy as she leaning over the shorter Mickie as Brooke is trying to get in between them. Rayne is no longer smiling instead a look of worry has covered her face.

"You wanna match tonight, James?"

"You know I do."

"You wanna fight tonight?"

"Tonight?" The shorter woman smiles as she looks up at Tara "Why not right now?"

"Mickie!" Tessmacher shouts forcing James to look at her "No."

Madison Rayne grabs Tara's arm and whispered something into her ear. Brooke finally gets in between Mickie and Tara.

All of a sudden Tara grabs a handful of Brooke's brown hair. Mickie yells at her to let go but, Tara just tugs Tessmacher's hair causing her to shout "stop it!"

You look to both sides.

You can't just leave.

You can't. But, which side should you help?

Pick to side with Tara and Madison (chapter 13)

Side with Mickie and Brooke (chapter 14)


	9. Accept her help

Great. Just great, you haven't even debut officially yet and Tara is already on you. But she is the champion after all. Maybe you should take her help she is the best around here.

Your eyes flick over to her shoulder on which the TNA knockouts' title is sitting. Her smirk returns as she sees you looking at the belt "Is that a yes?"

"y-yes" you tried not to stutter you really did but, you couldn't keep your voice from shaking.

Tara's smirk deepens at your answer "You're smarter than I thought."

"Um Thank You."

"See ya around rookie" she starts the strut pass you. You turn around to watch her; she opens the door before looking back at you.

You lock eyes with her again. Her eyes are not nearly as cold as they were before.

"You going to do great" her words shock you.

Before coming to TNA you had been in a lot of indie companies and never once had the champion said anything like that, little on your on first night. Maybe you shouldn't be so nervous after all.

She disappears out of the locker room before you can say anything else to her.

Later on just as you are about to step out of the entrance tunnel, you see Tara again. This time though she has Madison Rayne following her and Jessie walking beside her, shirtless.

"Hey" Tara says as the three stop just behind you. She reaches up to her shoulder where the title is still sitting. Madison smiles, you can tell its fake but at least trying to be nice, right? Jessie glances at you before quickly looking back at Tara, he looks confused. Maybe it's because Tara isn't usual this kind to newbies? Or maybe he doesn't even know about you yet?

But who cares the Knockouts' champion stopped by to talk to you again right before your debut. This had to be a good omen, right?

"Knock'em dead girl" Tara smiles, not smirks, but really smiles at you before walking off Madison Rayne and Jessie nipping at her heels.

You turn back and head out the entrance ramp. The crowd cheers. The lights are almost blindingly bright. Christie Hemme calls out your name which rings throughout the arena. And you are not the least bit nervous.

The end?


	10. Stand up to her

You shake your head. You've made it this far without the help of Tara or anyone else. Beside what if she was just trying to trick you. Or she might be trying to use you. However she is the 'top dog' or maybe bitch would be a more appropriate word.

"Well?" The knockouts' champion taped her black leather boot clad foot.

"No" you say, your voice wavering a bit despite yourself.

Tara glares at you, her eyes growing colder by the second "What?" She hissed.

"I don't need your help" he words tumble out of your mouth before you can stop them.

The locker room is filled with silent. The air suddenly felt ten times heavier than just a second before as you breathe in and out. Tara is still glaring at you, her eyes now colder than the harshest winter you could ever remember. They were staring a hole straight through you "You Don't need my help?"

"N-no" Your voice once again betrays you.

Tara frowns and takes a step toward you. Now she's within reaching distance. You know what's coming now. She wants to fight. Right here, right now.

Should you leave or Fight?

Leave

Go to the ring (Chapter 4)

Head to Catering (Chapter 3)

Fight (chapter 15)


	11. Talk to her

"Um…Hey" you say as you stab a cherry tomato with your plastic fork. ODB shakes her head and screws the top back on her flask. You wonder just what's in there and just how much of whatever it is she has drunk of it?

You pop the tomato on your fork into your mouth.

"You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" She suddenly asks softly, surprisingly sober sounding.

Pushing the half chewed fruit into your cheek, you say "Excuse me?"

"That I'm going to ask you" she stops halfway through her sentence to open the flask again and drink some of whatever's in it.

"Ask me what?"

"To be my partner tonight" Just as you thought.

You finish chewing the tomato and swallow it before asking the obvious question of "Against who?"

"Tara" ODB answered without a hint of a slur "and Madison Rayne."

Licking your lips you look down at your salad. You know you only have a debut promo scheduled but, a match would be way more impressive.

Should you

Agree (chapter 16)

Say No (chapter 17)


	12. Talk to him

You take a breath before answering him "hi"

"You're the new knockout right?"

"Yeah"

"You got a match tonight?"

"No, do you?" You try and change the subject to him instead of you.

He shakes his head, closing his (White? Gray? Light light blue?) eyes which were colored with contacts. "Hulk hasn't told me, so guess not," his voice has a very subtle southern accent and sounds very tired. He rolls his shoulders. You glance at the TNA title as it slips down his shoulder, he doesn't seem to notice.

"Hello Jeff," suddenly Austin Aries appears just behind you causing you to jump once more and Jeff to open his eyes. Turning around you come face to face with Aries who smiling or should you say smirking at both you and Hardy "you getting to know the new talent?" The way he says that makes you feel as though you might start blushing. Just what was he trying to say?

The taller, older man adjusts the belt and you step aside. Maybe you should leave?

Before you could stutter out a "goodbye" Jeff speaks up.

"Aries," Hardy says sounding extremely calm "don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Well, don't you have someone else to bother besides the new knock-out?"

"Just what are you trying to say?" Jeff asks as he steps toward the much shorter man.

Austin smirks and glances over at you "nothing Jeffery."

Then out of nowhere Jeff punches the smaller man straight in the face. You jump back, your eyes widen as the two men begin to brawl.

Should you

Break it up (chapter 18)

Just watch them fight (chapter 19)


	13. Pick Tara and Madison

Tara's the champion; the top of the heap, the best, being on good terms with her would diffidently help your career. It wouldn't be so bad to have Madison on your side as well. Mickie and Brooke are just losers right? Or else one of them would be knockouts' champion.

Tessmacher finally gets free of Tara, pulling to the left and spinning behind her. Mickie lunges at the older woman tackling her to the mat. The sound of Tara's back against the ring rings through the almost empty arena. A few people look over from both the stage and the announce table.

As Mickie grabs a hand full of Tara's black hair Brooke strikes Madison. You stare down at Mickie and Tara. Brooke and Madison somehow end out outside of the ring. It's time for action.

"Hey Mickie" you call.

The southerner glances up at you, just long enough for you to lock eyes and for you to get in a good strong right hand. Mickie rolls onto her back from the force and Tara goes on the attack.

Dropping down to your knees you can see that Tara has this under control. From the way she acted on TV you know she would want to take care of Mickie on her own, now.

You hear a loud bang. Slipping under the bottom rope and out to the floor you can see Madison fallen against the guard rail. Tessmacher kicks the "queen bee" in the mid-section. That won't do.

With a running start you slam Brooke with clothesline. Madison looks over at you and smiles before turning to Tessmacher. She begins to shout at the downed woman, calling her a pathetic excuse for a wrestler and commanding that she get back up.

Looking back up into the ring you can see Tara standing over Mickie, holding the title belt. Her boyfriend Jessie standing beside her. He must have brought her the belt.

No more than two seconds later three trainers swarm the ring. Two knelt by Mickie, one checks on Tessmacher. You turn your back on the whole scene and start to head by to the locker room.

Two hours before your debut and you have already made an Impact.

The End?


	14. Help Brooke and Mickie

What's right is Right. Tara had come down and started the fight but you sure weren't going to let her finish it. You clench your hands into tight fists, ready to strike.

But wait. Tara's the champion; the top of the heap, the best, being on good terms with her would diffidently help your career. Not to mention you could probably just break up the fight instead

Tessmacher finally gets free of Tara, pulling to the left and spinning behind her. Mickie lunges at the older woman tackling her to the mat. The sound of Tara's back against the ring rings through the almost empty arena. A few people look over from both the stage and the announce table.

As Tara now grabs a hand full of Mickie's brown hair, Brooke strikes Madison. You stare down at Mickie and Tara. Brooke and Madison somehow end out outside of the ring. Tara knees Mickie in the mid-section causing the southerner fall onto her back. The champion scrambles on top of the younger woman, unleashing a flurry of punches.

It's not time to break up a fight, it's time for action.

Clenching your fists once more you call "Hey Tara!"

She looks up at you. You lock eyes with her for just a second before landing a hard fast right hand on her left cheek. Tara falls off of Mickie, who looks up at you. "Thanks" she says breathlessly as you help her back to her feet.

"No problem" you two watch as Tara rolls under the bottom rope. Madison scurries up to her. Brooke hops onto the apron.

A couple of people up on the stage and at the announce table stares down at you six.

Jessie suddenly appears out of the entrance hole with the knockouts' title. He races down to Tara, handing her the belt and letting her lean on him.

"What, you gonna run away now?" Mickie shouts at the retreating champion only to be echoed by Brooke "Yeah come on Maddie, Tara why don't you come back and fight?"

You smile you watch the two hurried backstage. Mickie throws her arm around your shoulders. Brooke turns around and smiles at you.

Two hours before your debut and you've already made an Impact.

The End?


	15. Fight her

Tara strikes first and it's a hard left hand right across your right cheek. You crumple forward slightly as you hear the title belt slip off of her shoulder. It falls to the floor, you look down at it. She's the best, right?

So if you were to be able to beat her, on your first night, you would be the best.

It's time to fight back.

You smirk. Tara grips your shoulders not seeing you clench your fists. You snap your neck up and lock eyes with her. She is smirking as well, that is until you grab her shoulders. Then with one single, forcefully shove you knock her to the ground.

"What the hell!?" She yelped as she jumps back up.

You ready yourself just before she lunges for you. You're knocked against the wall right next to the door, the back of your head smacking loudly against the dry wall. Closing your eyes you bite your bottom lip. Pain flooded over your head, you exhale sharply and reach back to cover the spot. Before you could open your eyes you feel another blow from the champion, this time it was the palm of her left hand across your right cheek.

She slapped you.

She Slapped You!

"Just who do you think you are?"

Your eyes pop open at the question, her green eyes are locked on you.

She smirks again and looks down her nose at you "Answer me!"

The pain suddenly nulled. Who do you think you are?

"I'm the next TNA Knockouts' champion!"

Suddenly the smirk disappears from her lips. Her eyes fill with a mix of shock and fear as your stand up. You straighten yourself before narrowing your eyes at her. She takes a small step back, leaving the belt of the floor just in front of you. You glance down at it. If you can beat her you can beat anybody in the company.

This time you lunge at her, tackling her to the hard light gray floor. She yelps again but this time you can't make out what she is saying. You smash your left fist against her right cheek before grabbing a hand full of her black hair.

"Who Do I Think I Am!?" You shout at her as you tug her hair with all your might.

You stand up, leaving her riving in pain there on the Locke room floor.

You have already proven your point.

And you are sure that Tara won't be asking you 'who you think you are' anymore.

The End


	16. Say yes

You really want to have a match. It would be the best way to impress not only Brooke Hogan and all the other Knockouts but also the fans. Plus it would be way more fun than just walking out to the ring and saying how great you are and how you're going to dominate the whole diversion. Blah, blah, blah.

ODB takes yet another "sip" from her flask before standing up. She wipes the liquor off her somewhat chapped lips with the back of her hand "So?"

"So…." You stall.

She walks around the table to your side "Will you be my partner or not?"

You look up at her and absent-mindedly twirl a strand of your hair around your pointer finger. Tara was the best and Madison was never the less a great a pretty good completer. It would be a great debut.

"Okay," you agree.

She smiles at you and says a quick thank you before taking off.

You finish your little salad and your slice of cake before heading back to your Locker room.

Later on you are ready for your match. You're waiting by the entrance tunnel when ODB walks up to you in her gear. She hand you her flask and you take a tiny slip of whatever was in it. It stings but the idea that just beyond that tunnel lay you're whole career. You turn to ODB, she seems to be downing whatever is left in her flask. You smile. Having a girl like that on your side couldn't hurt, right?

The End?


	17. Say no

You really want to have a match. It would be the best way to impress not only Brooke Hogan and all the other Knockouts but also the fans. Plus it would be way more fun than just walking out to the ring and saying how great you are and how you're going to dominate the whole diversion. Blah, blah, blah.

ODB takes yet another "sip" from her flask before standing up. She wipes the liquor off her somewhat chapped lips with the back of her hand "So?"

"So…." You stall.

She walks around the table to your side "Will you be my partner or not?"

You look up at her and absent-mindedly twirl a strand of your hair around your pointer finger. Tara was the best and Madison was never the less a great a pretty good completer. It would be a great debut.

But, you don't need a partner, you don't need ODB. Your dream is to the knockouts' champion. Not one half of the knockout's tag-team champion. You can dominate all of the other women by yourself.

"No," you finally answer averting your eyes from hers.

"No?"

"I don't…I don't doing partners, okay?"

You're still looking down at the table when you hear her getting up. She bumps the table and mutters something. You look up to see her retreating form heading back toward the locker room.

It probably won't be the last time you see her.

The End?


	18. Break it up

"Stop it!" You shout rather girlishly as you take a tiny step toward the brawl. Glancing around you see a couple people racing over.

Austin throws Hardy up against the wall. You grab his shoulder "Aries!?"

He doesn't respond instead he just shrugs off your hand. You glance back over at the people coming over. Its two referees who you can't quite tell, a couple other people and a cameraman. When you turn back to the brawl Aries is choking Hardy.

"Jeff!" you call. He looks over at you, his eye lids are starting to drift shut.

Once again you grab Austin's broad shoulder "Quit it!"

The shorter man meets your eyes this time. In his grayish blue eyes you can see anger, unbridled rage and hungry. Hungry to be the best. To beat the champion. To be the champ.

You gulp.

How often have you felt that exact same way?

What wrestler, what athlete, what completer hasn't felt that way?

You can feel his intense want, his need to show that he could beat Jeff.

But, it can't happen this way.

You dig your nails into his t-shirt. You have to stop him.

He grimaces as you feel your nails against his skin under his shirt.

You grip his shoulder tighter and can see him loosening his hands around Jeff's neck. So, you pull him away causing him to let go of Hardy completely. You close your eyes and use all your strength to pull him harder.

"Ugh!" You hear him call. Opening your eyes you see the shorter man on his back on the ground. He grabs at his shoulder. The one you had had a hold of.

The other people had finally made their way over to you three. One of the referees kneels beside Austin. The cameraman is standing filming the whole thing. Had he gotten you taking down Aries?

The others crowded around Hardy, asking him if he was alright. He shakes his head yes as he catches his breath. After a second or two he looks over and meets your eyes.

He smiles and pushes himself away from the wall.

"T-thanks," he says clearly still a tad out of breathe.

Then he walks pass you followed by the others. Aries seems to have disappeared, probably to go sulk somewhere.

Your first day and you had already saved the champ. Maybe you are good-enough to be to be one of the best. A champion.

The End


	19. Don't get in the way

"Stop it!" You shout rather girlishly as you take a tiny step toward the brawl. Glancing around you see a couple people racing over.

Austin throws Hardy up against the wall. You grab his shoulder "Aries!?"

He doesn't respond instead he just shrugs off your hand. You glance back over at the people coming over. Its two referees who you can't quite tell, a couple other people and a cameraman. When you turn back to the brawl Aries is choking Hardy.

"Jeff!" you call. He looks over at you, his eye lids are starting to drift shut.

Once again you grab Austin's broad shoulder "Quit it!"

The shorter man meets your eyes this time. In his grayish blue eyes you can see anger, unbridled rage and hungry. Hungry to be the best. To beat the champion. To be the champ.

You gulp.

How often have you felt that exact same way?

What wrestler, what athlete, what completer hasn't felt that way?

You can feel his intense want, his need to show that he could beat Jeff.

You step back.

Who are you to get in his way?

You take another step back and glance back over at the people quickly approaching, best to stay out of the way.

You turn around as someone calls to Hardy. You begin to run away. No one seems to notice you or maybe they're just so focused on e brawl.

The champion's well-being was in your hands. On your first. You turn a corner and slow your pace to a jog and head back to the locker room.

The End


End file.
